Hummer (EV)
HUMMER Type Division Founded February 2011 Key People CEO Mark Bensen Headquarters Avalon Complex, Detroit, Michigan Area Served North America Industry Motor Vehicles Products Sport Utility Vehicles Revenue Profit Employees 23,457 Hummer is a brand of motor vehicle in the Union of Everett which primarily manufactures large sport utility vehicles. It was formerly part of the General Motors group of companies. Hummer trucks are civilian models of the Union of Everett's HMMWV "Humvee" military utility truck. Hummer was formerly a brand under the General Motors (GM) corporation until GM announced it was discontinue the make of vehicles. In February of 2011, Avalon Motor Company bought out Hummer and continued to production of Hummer trucks in 2011 which would be released for the 2012 year. Under Avalon, Hummer continued the Hummer H2 and H3 models and announced it would begin reproduction of the original H1 model which would come in three versions. Avalon also released in late 2011 plans for the 2013 Hummer H4 model, a Hummer brand jeep. Models Hummer H1 The Hummer H1 is a civilian off-road vehicle based on the M998 HMMWV (High Mobility Multi-purpose Wheeled Vehicle), which was created by AM General. The vehicle was produced from 1992 through 2006, and was the first of what became the Hummer line. It was initially known only as the "Hummer"; however, in 1999 in a joint venture between General Motors and AM General, GM began marketing the Hummer H2, which was built on the Chevrolet Tahoe chassis. It was at this point that the original Hummer was given the H1 designation. The Hummer H1 has three common variants: a convertible-like soft top, a four-door hard top Sport Utility Truck and an Humvee military mockup body version. The Hummer H1 shares some common driveline parts with its HMMWV brethren. Items like brakes, axles, frame and major body panels (hood, tailgate and quarter panels) are identical between the HMMWV and the Hummer H1. All Hummer H1s and HMMWVs come off the same assembly line, and then civilian H1s get painted and finished in a separate building across the parking lot. The vehicle was reintroduced in production by Avalon Motors in 2011 and will be released for sales in 2012. Hummer H2 The Hummer H2 is an SUV and SUT that was marketed by General Motors under the Hummer brand. It is a large truck (slimmer and lighter than the Hummer H1), while longer, and taller with room for six passengers (including driver), seven passengers in some models. The rearmost part of the H2 SUV was modified to a pickup truck bed for the 2005 H2 SUT ("Sport Utility Truck"). The Hummer H2 is the only one of the trucks to have the letters HUMMER between the grill. The H2 has a light duty truck frame and has a wider-than-average track firm that may offer stability against overturning compared to some of the more common light truck SUVs, although objective tests have not been performed by the government or other outside parties due to its specialized vehicle class. It is marketed by Avalon as both a general purpose vehicle and as an off-road vehicle. The objective of GM's mass marketing and now Avalon's was to maximize sales, and the H2 is primarily used as a passenger vehicle on typical roads. Along with the Ford Excursion the H2 is also the base for a limousine conversion. Hummer H3 The Hummer H3 is a crossover SUV/Sport Utility Truck from Avalon's Hummer division introduced in 2005 by GM, based on the GMT355 underpinning the Chevrolet Colorado and GMC Canyon compact pickup trucks. Produced at Avalon's Shreveport, Louisiana factory acquired from GM, the H3 was the smallest among the Hummer models, and the first to be built by GM. It is available either as a traditional midsize SUV or as a midsize pickup known as the H3T. Hummer H4 The Hummer HX is a two-door off-road concept compact SUV that was revealed at the 2008 North American International Auto Show by General Motors. Designated as the H4 by Avalon, it is set to be manufactured throughout 2012 and released in the 2013 model year. The H4 features two doors as a compact jeep-like SUV. Category:Union of Everett Category:Companies